What is a kiss
by Rose Muto
Summary: When Dean and Castiel are left alone in a motel watching a marathon of Dr. Sexy, Castiel wonders what it is like to kiss someone.


**okay so I read the reviews I got earlier on the 1st post of this and I decided to add some more so that Dean was a little less OOC. Review please and remember this is my first smut story that I've ever written.**

"Oh, Dr. Sexy!"

Dean watched as the two figures on the TV kissed one another passionately and with much vigor.

"I don't understand." Castiel's voice interrupted Dean's focus on the show. "Why are these two kissing when Dr. Sexy doesn't love her?"

Dean looked over at Castiel, who was sitting on Sam's bed in the motel watching the Dean's guilty pleasure. He had been there most of the day since Sam and Dean weren't on a case. The angel had just showed up a couple days ago and stated that he wished to stay with the brothers for a while.

Dean could tell Castiel had other motives for coming to them, but he had decided to ignore them. He was sure Castiel would tell him if it really concerned him but even now as they sat watching the Dr. Sexy marathon, Dean could tell something was troubling the angel.

"It's not supposed to make sense, Cas." Dean stated shaking his head slightly.

Silence once again filled the room save for the sounds of the TV until the credits started to roll.

"Dean…" Castiel's voice was quiet and nervous sounding as he spoke the hunter' name.

"Yes, Cas?" Dean asked turning his head toward the angel. He began to study the angel in depth as he waited for a response.

Castiel was sitting at the edge of Sam's bed looking down at his hands as he played with the blankets beneath him. He looked so nervous and uncertain and Dean couldn't help but feel a slight heat coming from his cheeks.

"What…what is it like to…to kiss someone like that?" Castiel continued to look down. Dean swore he saw a slight red tint to the angel's cheeks.

"Well…" Dean scratched his head at the question. "It's hard to explain. It's nice and…well it just feels good." Dean wondered why Castiel had asked.

"I see." The angel's eyes shifted up toward Dean.

Dean was taken aback as he looked at those blue eyes. They seemed to shine brighter than normal today and there was a strange sparkle to them. It was a sparkle that Dean had never seen there before. It almost seemed like a longing look.

"You just got to experience it to really understand it." Dean turned his gaze away from Castiel.

"Is there any way for me to experience it?"

Dean spit out some of the beer he had just taken a swig of. He could imagine the innocent look on the angel's face. His cheeks seemed to grow hotter and hotter as this conversation continued.

"Well..I…uh…" Dean glanced at Castiel, which proved to be the worst idea ever. Castiel was sitting with his head tilted and a little pout on his face. He looked so innocent and oblivious to what he saying.

"I know. Why don't you kiss me?" Castiel nodded not realizing what kissing really meant. His eyes looked hopeful as he smiled slightly at Dean.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. He looked around the room, hoping that Sam would walk in and change the subject. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Sam had gone to a wedding of one of his friends from Stanford. Apparently they had been really important to him and Jess before everything happened and Sam had left that morning saying he won't be back till around noon tomorrow.

_Damn it_…Dean cursed in his head. Sam was going to pay later for this.

After a while of trying to figure out what to say to the angel, Dean gave in.

"Fine…I..I guess I'll show you." Dean sighed as he moved to sit next to the angel. _'It's just a little kiss, how bad can it be?'_ He thought as he sat down on the bed.

Dean leaned toward Castiel, who was watching him intently. Finally Dean's lips touched Castiel's. He was shocked at how soft the angel's lips were and how nice they felt against his own.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled away, his face felt hot and he knew there was a slight blush forming on his cheeks. The hunter stood up from where he had been seated and walked toward the front door.

"Dean?" Castiel watched Dean walk away from him. "Is something wrong?"

Dean didn't dare to turn around and look at the angel. He knew if he did then he couldn't hold himself back. "I'm…I'm going out." With that Dean opened the front door, stepping out quickly, not waiting for a response from Castiel.

It was a long while before Dean stopped walking. What was he thinking? Why the hell had he agreed to kiss another man? He may have been an angel but he was still inside a male body.

Dean paced the sidewalk where he had stopped. So many thoughts were crowding his brain. Why on earth did he kiss him and why did he enjoy it? Dean had always thought himself to be the straightest man he knew, but now he didn't know what to believe anymore.

Minutes passed as he walked back and forth trying to figure out his thoughts. Finally the hunter sighed. Looking around at his surroundings, Dean noticed a bar not far off. He hastily walked toward it. All Dean cared about now was getting drunk and forgetting any of this had happened.

It was around 2am when Dean re-entered the motel he had left hours earlier. Upon entering, he noticed Castiel sitting in exactly the same place. This time however he didn't look up as Dean stumbled in.

"Dean, I'm sorry…about earlier…if I made you feel uncomfortable…" Castiel said still not looking at Dean. His hands were sitting in his lap and his shoulders were slumped forward.

Dean wobbled his way over to the angel. He watched as Castiel continued to avoid looking at him. Dean frowned and placed a hand on Castiel's jaw, pulling the angel's face up to look him in the eyes.

"Dean?" Castiel's blue eyes shimmered slightly as he looked up at the hunter.

Dean smiled at Castiel. He quickly leaned down and placed his lips forcefully onto the angels.

Castiel looked surprised at Dean's actions. He could smell the alcohol on Dean's breath and knew he was completely smashed. He figured that Dean's actions were being influenced by his altered state of mind but at the moment he didn't really care. Castiel had enjoyed the kiss earlier and to receive another made his night.

Dean slowly began to kiss the angel more vigorously as he lowered himself on top of the angel.

Castiel shivered as Dean ran a hand up through his hair. He didn't really understand what Dean was doing but he was enjoying it.

Dean lightly pulled on Castiel's hair which caused the angel to jump and open his mouth some as he yelped. The hunter took this change to slip his tongue in.

At this Castiel jumped a little more. He hadn't expected Dean's tongue but at the same time he liked the way it felt to have his mouth being explored.

Dean lowered his hand from the black messy hair and started to rub up and down Castiel's spin. This caused Castiel to moan a little and pull away from Dean; his face flushed and cheeks bright red.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Dean basically tackled the angel onto the bed. "Fuck it." He said as he planted another kiss on Castiel's soft lips. He continued to kiss the angel as his hands started to undo the tie around his neck. Once the tie was undone, Dean dropped it next to the bed and started work on the white button up shirt.

Dean had pulled away from Castiel's lips and was now kissing his up and down his neck.

Castiel buckled his hips underneath the hunter and a slight whimper escaping his lips as Dean began licking his neck. "Dean." He managed to breathe out.

Dean's hands worked quickly has he slipped of both the trench coat and suit jacket, dropping it down with the tie. The white dress shirt was now open displaying Castiel's white chest to the hunter who hungrily started to kiss and lick the angel's collarbone. His hands ran across Castiel's chest as the angel's breath began to pick up.

"Dean…" Castiel continued to moan out the hunter's name.

Suddenly a hand ran down to the Castiel's pants and made quick work of the button and zipper. It slipped inside and wrapped itself around Castiel's hardening cock.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean breathed out placing another kiss on the angel's lips as he stroked the warm hard flesh in his hand. "You're so hard."

Castiel let out a small shout as Dean's hand continued to stroke him. The angel's hands were gripping the blankets beneath him as if his life depended on it. "Please…Dean…" Castiel moaned.

Dean smirked as he watched how easily he was undoing the angel underneath him. He pulled his hand out of Castiel's pants which received a disapproving whimper from Castiel. He pulled his own shirt and pants off until he was only left in his boxers. Dean then proceeded to take Castiel's pants off as well as his underwear so that the angel was completely naked underneath him.

Again Castiel's hips thrusted upwards, trying desperately to rub against Dean.

"Hold on Cas, can't give you that yet." Dean said seductively. "You've got to beg some." Dean could feel his own dick throbbing as the angel whimpered and moaned still trying to get what he wanted. He wanted nothing more than to just fuck the angel right there, but he wanted to see what Castiel would do while being teased.

The blue eyes looked up at Dean pleadingly. "Please Dean…I…I need it…" He whined. His eyes were wide with lust and longing as he stared up at the hunter.

Dean shivered at the angel's words. They were deep and pleading and so sexy that Dean almost got lost in those words. Suddenly Dean spread Castiel's legs some as he ran a hand up the angel's thigh along with his lips which placed small kisses there.

Castiel's back arched as he felt the cool seductive sensation. He moaned and groaned the entire time. "Dean…please.." He begged again.

Dean smiled into Castiel's leg. "As you wish." Dean placed a hand on the angels' erected cock and slowly began to stroke him again.

Castiel's back arched even more as he gasped in ecstasy.

Suddenly Dean was sucking on his fingers, wetting them with his saliva. Once they were good and wet, Dean placed a finger against the warm skin around Castiel's entrance.

The angel looked confusingly at the hunter. He slightly cocked his head to the side until he felt Dean's finger start to slowly insert itself into him. He closed his eyes and cried out as it continued to go deeper.

Dean almost jerked his finger out at the sound of the shout but stopped when he realized that Castiel was enjoying it. He left his finger inside of the angel for a few seconds until he heard Castiel start pleading again. Dean smiled and slowly began to pull his finger in and out of Castiel's anus, enjoying the sounds the angel was making.

It wasn't long before Dean had added another finger into Castiel. "Damn Cas, you're so tight." Dean moaned his own cock was aching to get some action and he could tell Castiel was getting closer to the end.

After a few more minutes of fingering Castiel, Dean pulled them out and pulled Castiel up onto his lap so that the angel's legs were around his waist. During the prep-work Dean's underwear had come off and Dean assumed that was Castiel's doing.

He looked up at Castiel's eyes which were full of lust at this point. "You ready?" Dean asked making sure he wasn't pushing anything.

Castiel could only nod as he began to hump Dean, wanting only to feel Dean inside him again.

Dean slowly lowered Castiel onto his lap and inserted his throbbing dick inside the angel. This caused Castiel to shout out Dean's name quite loudly which made Dean even more excited as he began to thrust his hips into Castiel's. The thrusting caused Castiel to topple over onto the bed sheets with Dean on top of him.

Their lips found each other once again and this time there was no parting them as Castiel and Dean's tongue explored the other's mouth. The whole time this was happening, Dean thrusted harder and harder into Castiel in a steady rhythm.

Suddenly Castiel let out another loud shout of Dean's name as his cock finally released all over the two of their stomachs. Dean continued to thrust harder and harder into him, helping him through his orgasm. Dean wasn't too far behind as he released inside of Castiel.

Once they both had come down off their orgasms, they continued to lay there, Dean still inside of Castiel. They kissed lazily, panting the whole time as they caught their breath.

Finally Dean pulled his dick out of the angel and flopped over onto the bed pulling Castiel close to his chest. He was tired and all he wanted to do was cuddle up with the angel and sleep.

"So…is that what it's like?" Castiel asked still slightly out of breath.

Dean chuckled some as he held Castiel close. "Yeah, something like that."

Castiel snuggled his head into Dean's chest. "I see what you meant."

It was quiet for some time as the two held each other. Finally Castiel spoke again. "Dean, I wanted to tell you something…I was just too afraid to say it earlier."

Dean looked down at Castiel as he stroked the angel's messy black hair.

"I…wanted to tell that…I…um…have wanted to kiss you for a long time now, but I just didn't know about how to go about it…" Castiel's voice trailed off.

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel on the lips. "All you had to do was ask."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get some sleep, Cas. I'm bushed." Dean said placing a kiss on Castiel's head. He could tell that he was becoming less and less drunk by the second and sleep was taking hold of him.

The angel nodded and smiled as he closed his eyes. Even if he didn't have to sleep, he welcomed it gladly. Just before he began to drift of Castiel waved his hands so that the white mess on their stomachs disappeared. "Good night Dean."

"Good night, Cas." Dean said as he closed his eyes knowing he was in for one hell of a hangover the next morning.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
